Such a housing, as is known from DE 197 03 767 A1, has a gas generator, a mounting space for inserting the folded air bag as well as a diffusor made integrally with the housing for the uniform distribution of the gas released by the fired gas generator. The gas generator is inserted directly into the diffusor. As a consequence of the increasing safety requirements on motor vehicles, inflatable air bags that are to prevent severe injuries to the persons located in the vehicle in an accident are also increasingly used in a great variety of designs. For a long time, the use of inflatable air bags has not been limited to higher end vehicles only. They are rather also provided in vehicles of the lower price categories. However, the need to enable the housings to be manufactured at a low cost increases herewith as well. Associated with this is the requirement to reduce the number of components as well as the effort needed for assembly in both the manufacture of the housing itself and the installation of the housing in the motor vehicle.
Inserting the gas generator directly in a diffusor made integrally with the housing for an inflatable air bag is also known from DE 197 03 767 A1. According to a solution presented in this document, the gas generator is, however, screwed to the housing on one side or is held on the housing by means of a snap connection. On the opposite side of the screw connection, the gas generator has a sealing area. The assembly effort that becomes necessary due to the necessary screw connection of the gas generator with the housing accommodating same as well as the necessary components and precautions to be taken on the housing are rather expensive and therefore uneconomical.